Adjusting mechanisms of this kind are known in many different constructions. The invention has the purpose of providing an adjusting mechanism in particular for ski bindings which are used on rental skis. A problem exists in such ski bindings because together with the ski binding part a sole support or the like must also be adjusted. From this result long guide parts, which can be particularly disadvantageous when the ski flexes. In order to help in this instance, the base plate for the ski binding part and a holding plate for the sole support can be worked out as separate structural parts. From this in turn results the problem, that two connected structural parts are guided on two different holding parts, whereby for the longitudinal adjustment the rack requires additionally an exact guide therefor. To meet simultaneously several adjustments puts high requirements on the production tolerances and on the installation, which can be met only by large expenditures of time and money.
The purpose of the invention is now to provide a solution to the problem and to make possible an adjustment between the two connected structural parts, which are guided on at least two holding parts.
The set purpose is attained by the sole support being secured on the rack which extends in longitudinal direction of the ski by means of a bolt which extends substantially vertically to the upper side of the ski, and by the sole support being swingably supported through a limited range with respect to the rack about said bolt.
Through the inventive connection or support of the sole support on the rack it is possible for both guided parts to adjust to the associated holding parts, so that in each case only the adjustment of two structural parts is needed.